DaveKat-Past The Line
by DemonicDani
Summary: Both knights usually respect each others boundaries, but with all the emotions piling up, both can't contain their feelings. Karkat snaps and attacks Dave. After injuring Dave, Karkat get's bitch slapped by reality and helps an unconscious Dave. Sadness ensues. My fave ship is DaveKat :P


Karkat growled at Dave, who had his hands up in a surrendered gesture. "Calm the fuck down Karkles." The platinum blonde fringe fell in front of the dark aviators Dave always worn. Karkat kept his piercing gaze on Dave, his growls not human and indicating how pissed of he was. Sickles at his side, he tried to restrain the urge to rip apart the other male but his instincts said otherwise. Alerting him that Dave had crossed a line, Karkat could only snarl and growl trying to step backwards out of the room. However his back was met with a wall as Dave approached carefully, as if he cared. Howling, Karkat choked out a few human words before rushing at the knight of time. "R-Run..." Confusion flickered in Dave's crimson eyes, hidden by the cool kid façade and shades. He soon understood when Karkat charged, sickles at his side. Grabbing Caledfwch out of his sylladex, he defended against the impact of the trolls weapons.

This all started with Dave's taunting. Normally on the meteor, both traded insults on a daily basis without catastrophe or painful memories resurfacing. They both knew each others boundaries and respected that. Yet on this particular day on the meteor, Dave broke up with Terezi and Karkat was constantly tormented by horror terrors and his failures as a leader and the mutant reject he was. Luckily no one new about the candy red of Karkat's blood however they were soon to find out as he noticed his eyes- they were turning bright crimson. Hence Karkat was more on edge. Then Dave finding Terezi 'hate snogging the juggalo troll' as he quotes, was something that put the knight on more of an edge.

When Karkat was heading to his respite block after eating food, he was stopped by the ignorant prick, Dave Fucking Strider. Which was normal. Karkat couldn't help notice the rage surging through Dave, which was quickly directed at him. "Well look who decided to take a walk through these fucking lovely corridors." Poker faced as usual, it was hard to tell much of what was subconsciously bugging him. It was only the harsher tone and deeper pitch of his voice that gave it away. Karkat only raised an eyebrow before flipping him off and continuing to walk back to a place he wouldn't be disturbed. His arm was pulled back by an angry Dave. "Oh so you wanna run away like a little bitch." It was more of a statement than a question. Karkat swiftly turned around. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME STRIDER. FOR ONCE CAN YOU NOT BE AN ASSHOLE AND LEAVE ME ALONE?" The shouting was louder yet Dave couldn't hear it.

"No wonder why Terezi dumped your ass, your a pussy and can't even fucking fight. Just a piece of shit-" Dave was interrupted by a curled fist flying into his face, the skin soft but dense and packing a punch. Karkat stepped away, a constant growl as if he had lost it, wanting to destroy everything. Wide-eyed, Dave snapped back into reality and analysed what the fuck just happened. "Shit sorry Karkles- I didn't mean to... Karkat?" He stared at Karkat who was trying to fight his hatred and will to kill Dave and in seeing this, he tried his best to calm him down. Karkat growled at Dave, who had his hands up in a surrendered gesture. "Calm the fuck down Karkles."

He dodged the upwards slash of the second sickle, cringing as it grazed him slightly on his arm. A tiny trail of human blood leaked into the ruby fabric of his God Tier outfit, now with a cut in it. They both leaped away from each other then encircled each other, weapons ready to attack and defend. A flash of guilt spread on Dave's face, pure hatred on Karkat's face. Both had lost the masks they often hid behind, since it was meaningless to act cool or sane in this situation for them. Jumping into another attack, Karkat aimed for Dave with utmost precision, one sickle clashing with the sword and the other aiming for Dave's stomach, in such a position Dave couldn't block with his sword. The angle was too impossible, especially since he couldn't dare hurt Karkat. He side-stepped but the sickle sliced into his side, a rush of pain felt as Dave kneeled on the ground. His unoccupied hand quickly covering the wound which bled badly. Karkat was about to go in for the kill until his eyes locked with the blood. The weapon poised in his hand trembled in mid air, unable to deliver the final blow whilst Dave saw this as an opportunity to disarm the troll. He shot up, ignoring the searing pain of the sudden movement and embraced him after slapping the sickles away.

"D-Dave?" The voice was weak, shaking and cracking. Karkat just gazed in disbelief, unable to cope with what he accidently did. Dave smirked, the pain clearly visible on his face. "Glad you're back Karkles." Were Dave's last words before he collapsed, limp in Karkat's arms. He could hear the screaming of the little troll, sadness visible in his shouts. Dave wanted to reassure him it was all right, but black spots were appearing. He couldn't see or move and eventually all the sound was blocked with silence. The last thing he could focus on as he closed his eyes was one sentence, "Please don't leave me..."

Dave jolted awake, energy slapping him in the face. He instantly shot up, regretting his speed in getting up as his side sent signals of agony all through him. When he went to touch it, bandages were perfectly wrapped around it and a small chill made him grasp the fact that he was shirtless. Not only that, his shades were missing. 'Shit!' Frantically scanning the room, he saw the shades on his right on top of a bedside table. He then grabbed his shirt that was conveniently placed next to him. In relief he sighed, then darted his vision towards the black ball that lay partially on him. Dave was shocked to see that the troll on him was none other than Karkat and in recognizing him, he re-pieced the events that had occurred recently. He had been sleeping for 6 hours 34 minutes and 11 seconds. At least his time powers were useful to some extent on this floating rock. Meaning in those 6 and a half hours Karkat had regained his senses, dragged Dave here then bandaged him up perfectly, finally falling asleep on him. He was about to put his shades on although he decided against it because instead he realized something he had never seen. Karkat had freckles, spread lightly across his cheeks. Yet trolls didn't have freckles. Terezi and Kanaya didn't, so why did Karkat? No one has seen Gamzee with freckles, though he most probably would hide them under his freaky ass clown make-up.

A soft mumble snapped Dave out of his thoughts and he rested his eyes onto Karkat. His eyes! Swiftly placing the shades firmly on his face, he watched as Karkat awakened with a strained yawn. "Good morning my princess. Sleep well enough?" Strider joked, but he was pretty serious in a kind, considerate way. At the sound of Dave, Karkat leaped up, eyes instantly examining Dave to see if he really was alive. He was. A tiny, red tear slipped down the grey shaded skin, then another fell from the opposite eye. "Oh shit Karkles- please don't cry!" Dave pulled him into a hug and lightly tapped his back in an attempt to soothe him. It just forced Karkat into bursting out, tears streaming and heavily dropping onto Dave's shoulder. Despite Dave's efforts in stopping him from crying, he saw how pointless it was and instead encouraged him. "Let it out Karkles, let it out." He whispered sweetly into his ear, patting his back. After several minutes of crying, the tears were reduced to sniffles.

"I'm so sorry." Karkat mumbled into Dave's shirt repeatedly, face pressed against the bright red gear now. Frowning for a moment, Dave stared at the melancholy troll. "It's not your fault, if I wasn't being such an ass and aiming my pent up rage against you then none of this shit would happen anyway." Dave admitted, the guilt of losing his cool and hurting a friend piling up inside him. Karkat just shook his head. "I wasn't myself either and considering the fact that I'm the one who hurt you, only I can be sorry. Although I accept you were acting like an ass." Dave had to smirk and chuckle at Karkat's last comment though, and for a brief moment in history,

Karkat smiled.

It was a small smile but it was a smile. A fucking beautiful one. "Wow, you look cute when you smile Karkles." Dave put a hand urgently to his mouth as soon as he figured out he was saying his thoughts out loud. He did like Karkat though, he just didn't know if he should ask or risk being rejected. Karkat avoided eye contact by glancing to the side, the blush heating up his face was easy to see which made Dave smirk triumphantly and consider whether he should say his feeling or not. "S-SHUT UP." The stutter was enough to convince Dave. "Karkat, there is something I have been meaning to say." Karkat gazed up at Dave, who nervously fidgeted and used his actual name. He was serious and nervous. Opening his mouth to speak, he was going to say it but closed it shut and repeated that several times before finally spitting out a the beginning of a sentence.

"Karkat I-" Dave then halted, unable to say the rest. Karkat just gazed at Dave, able to see the outlines of his eyes, still unable to see the colour. He scowled. "Spit it out Strider." Karkat's inspirational words triggered Dave's courage to soar sky high. Soft lips pressed against Karkat's, his eyes open in shock. Dave then leaned away to look questionably at Karkat. "I love you Karkat." Dave stated. Karkat was still too stunned to answer and Dave sighed, regretting what he just did. Finally in reality, Karkat let out a small growl before kissing Dave, who melted into the kiss. "Fucking took ya long enough." Karkat hissed with a smile. Dave froze for a second, processing what he just said. "You wha-" "Yes I have 'loved' you for a while you oblivious fuckass." He used the human term to make it simple for Dave to comprehend. "Well, will you be my fucking boyfriend or be in my quadrants or whatever you trolls call it?" Dave couldn't understand troll quadrants yet which annoyed Karkat a bit. Karkat nodded either way and replied.

"Hell fucking yes."


End file.
